


El metro

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;-;, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Johnil son los padres de Mark, M/M, Markhyuck son los padres de Jisung, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pero acaba bien)?, Romance, Sad, Ta bien sad, Taeil está muerto :(, Tragic Romance, uwu, vais a llorar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Johny solo quiere volver a estar con Taeil.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	El metro

* * *

Johnny subió al metro rosa. Este estaba inundado solo por la parte de abajo. Sus ropas negras, las cuales contrastaban mucho con todo el ambiente de colores pastel, se mojaron nada más entrar.

Giró su cabeza a los dados, buscando.

Cuando lo encontró sentado un una de las butacas de la parte lateral del vagón, fue hacia él.

Se sentó justo en frente y el chico miró hacia arriba. Sus facciones delicadas se deformaron en una expresión de aflicción.

—No —empezó a negar con la cabeza y se levantó —Todavía no.

El de ropas blancas salió del vagón, dejando al peli negro cabizbajo.

—¿Y entonces cuándo? —preguntó al aire.  
  


* * *

  
  


—Papá, papá —Mark movió el cuerpo del anciano dormido en su butaca—. Papá, despierta, Jisung está aquí.

—Sí —el anciano se levantó repentinamente, asustando a su hijo, lo que le hizo reír—. Siempre tan miedoso, Mark.

—Papá, me avergüenzas delante de mi familia —susurró señalando a su hijo y marido.

—¡Abuelito Johnny! —el pequeño Jisung corrió hacia él y se subió a su regazo—. Esto es para ti —le tendió un dibujo de un campo y el mayor sonrió.

—Es muy bonito —le acarició el pelo.

—Voy preparando la comida, tranquilo, esta vez la ha cocinado Donghyuck —el castaño salió del salón para ir a la cocina.

Donghyuck se sentó al lado de su suegro con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegro de verte, Johnny.

—Yo también, cielo —le tomó de la mano para acariciarla—. Y bien, ¿cómo te trata el tarado de mi hijo?

—¡Te he oído! —los dos se rieron.

—Como si fuera su rey, pero a aveces me da la sensación de que tengo dos hijos —suspiró cansado aunque con una sonrisa.

—Taeil también decía lo mismo —sonrió con melancolía.

—Abuelo, ¿quién es Taeil?

—Era tu otro abuelo. Por desgracia se fue demasiado pronto —su expresión se entristeció y el moreno le agarró firmemente las manos a modo de apoyo—. Ojalá lo hubieras conocido bien, era un hombre bello, etéreo, era un ángel. Y era una de las personas más dulces que alguna vez conocí.

—¿Le amabas mucho?

—Fue, es y será el amor de mi vida —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Jisung, ve a ayudar a tu padre.

—Vale —el chico se bajó con una sonrisa y corrió hacia la cocina.

—Siento que te pregunte, no le recuerda muy bien.

—No pasa nada, aunque sea doloroso, me gusta hablar de Taeil. Me gusta recordar todos nuestros recuerdos.

—Lo siento mucho —el castaño no pudo evitar llorar, se cayó de rodillas y se desaogó en el regazo del mayor.

—Donghyuck... —el americano acarició su pelo—. Realmente tienes un corazón puro, jovencito.

—Si tan solo hubiera estado con él...

—No lo pienses, pasó por cosas de la vida. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

—Johnny... —levantó su mirada llorosa y abrazó a su suegro.

—Vayamos a cenar —limpió sus lágrimas y se apoyó en él para poder levantarse con cuidado.  
  


* * *

  
  


Otra vez subió al tren de colores suaves. De nuevo llevaba ropas negras que se mojaban al entrar.

Miró a la izquierda y le volvió a ver, este miraba por la ventana.

Se acercó y se paró cuando estaba a cierta distancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

—Vengo a quedarme contigo.

—Vete —su voz melodiosa sonó fría en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme?

Esta vez el joven sí que le miró. Alzó su brazo, apuntando a espaldas de Johnny.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que esa parte del metro estaba destrozada, con colores fríos y algo de fuego.

—Aún no es tu hora.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo —se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

Se dio cuenta de que la piel del bajito brillaba de manera resplandeciente, a diferencia de él, que tenía un color apagado en toda su persona.

—No puedes, tienes que irte.

—¿Por qué me alejas así? —su rostro se entristeció y empezó a llorar—. ¿Es que ya no te importo?

—Johnny, eres lo más importante de mi vida. Pero mira —intentó tomar su mano pero simplemente no pudo, se alejaban como si fueran imanes de la misma carga—, no puedes quedarte. Este no es tu lugar, tienes que esperar.

—Taeil, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Johnny —sonrió resplandeciendo aún más—. Ahora vete. Y recuerda que yo estaré esperando aquí.  
  


* * *

—Papá, tenemos que hablar —dijo Mark mientras se sentaba con su padre.

—Adelante.

—Papá, tú... —su mirada se volvió triste—, no te queda mucho tiempo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pasó su mirada por el salón, por los cuadros y fotos enmarcadas, su estantería, su televisor viejo y por último por su hijo.

Sonrió.

—Me lo veía venir.

—Papá... —al menor se le salieron las lágrimas—, no quiero que me dejes, no después de que papá lo hiciera.

—Mark... —limpió sus lágrimas—. Recuerda que no estarás solo, tienes a un maravilloso marido y un hijo que te quieren.

—Ese no es el problema.

—Tienes que entender que algún día de estos iba a llegar. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Con todo lo que ha pasado en tu joven vida y nunca te has rendido, eres increíble, Mark.

—Papá —se lanzó a sus brazos y por última vez, lloró como un niño en los brazos de su padre.  
  


* * *

  
  


Entro en el transporte. Su traje gris se mojó por todo el agua que seguía ahí.

Se sentó junto al bajito.

—¿Sabes? Me han dicho que me queda poco —el otro no dijo nada—. Pronto estaré contigo —los dos entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron.

—Aquí estaré esperándote, con los brazos abiertos solo por ti.  
  


* * *

Johnny se encontraba tumbado en una camilla. Donghyuck y Mark se encontraban con él.

—Donghyuck —el llamado se acercó—. Quiero decirte una cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que cuides a Mark por mí. Eres un chico estupendo con un corazón de oro, sé que estará bien contigo —el moreno le miró con una sonrisa triste y asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Y tú, Mark, espero que hagas lo mismo con él y con Jisung. Sé que eres un desastre a veces, igual que tu padre... —soltó una risa cansada y le volvió a mirar—. Recuerda que tu padre y yo estaremos a tu lado para siempre.

Sonrió, se dejó caer en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Un frío pitido inundó la habitación.

John dejó de oír.  
  


* * *

  
  


Esta vez tuvo que esperar al metro.

Se subió, y esta vez su ropa blanca no se mojó.

Miro hacia la izquierda y allí se encontraba Taeil sonriendo con los brazos abiertos.

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él y le envolvió sus fornidos brazos en su pequeño cuerpo. Con la euforia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le levantó del suelo para girar riendo.

—Por fin estoy contigo —Johnny abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo, con miedo de que todo fuese a esfumarse.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —Taeil hundió su cara en el pecho del alto, el también tenía miedo de que se volviera a ir.

Se separaron un poco para besarse sonriendo.

Por fin volvieron a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

Se separaron y se tomaron de las manos, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el castaño mirando al mayor.

—Siempre lo estuve.  
  
  
  


Las puertas se abrieron y la pareja salió, desvaneciéndose en la inmensa luz.

* * *


End file.
